bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclone Emperor Tazer
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20566 |no = 855 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A disciple who was sealed in Ishgria. Having run into a barrier created by a higher ranking god, Tazer was attacked by a thunder wielding disciple. He used his friend's power, which he had just recovered from Afla Dilith, and managed to deal with the assault. However, another disciple attacked him promptly afterwards, stating that the situation they were in was a competition meant to select a disciple worthy of more power. Though suspicious of the disciple's words, Tazer jumped into the battlefield regardless, unaware that he would ultimately be sealed where he stood. |summon = No one believes in gods anymore. I only believe in the friend who fought with me, and in you. |fusion = You wanna make me stronger? Then I'll make it up to you! I'll even risk my life to do it! |evolution = I didn't choose to master power, but the things that come with it! I beat my friend to that one. | hp_base = 5173 |atk_base = 1954 |def_base = 1877 |rec_base = 1607 | hp_lord = 6705 |atk_lord = 2423 |def_lord = 2300 |rec_lord = 1982 | hp_anima = 7597 |rec_anima = 1744 |atk_breaker = 2661 |def_breaker = 2062 |atk_guardian = 2185 |def_guardian = 2538 | hp_oracle = 5812 |rec_oracle = 2220 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Blazing Deity |lsdescription = Boosts HC and BC drop & greatly boosts damage produced during Spark |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Orbital Blade |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Alba Diffusion |sbbdescription = 19 combo massive Water attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & great boost in Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 38 |sbbmultiplier = 640 |ubb = Aegir Calamity |ubbdescription = 22 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & big boost in Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Wise Sorcerer's Power |esitem = |esdescription = Great boost to Atk when BB gauge is full |evofrom = 20565 |evointo = 20567 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20191 |evomats6 = 60224 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = *''Alba Diffusion'' 's Spark damage buff applies to self only |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Tazer3 }}